


Spaced Out

by yuushinos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dissociation, M/M, Small Hurt Big Comfort, coping fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuushinos/pseuds/yuushinos
Summary: A simple fic of Shinobu zoning out, and Yuuta helping him zone back in.(Written as a coping tool to pull myself out of an episode, and published in case anyone else needs that.)
Relationships: Aoi Yuuta/Sengoku Shinobu
Kudos: 29





	Spaced Out

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy, i wrote this some months? ago while dissociating. its a bit of a funny story; I was nearly at the point of "i am no longer here." but my brain was still awake enough to look for a coping mechanism. so i pulled up a word document and wrote myself a yuuta aoi to walk me back to real life. for a while i just left it, never planning to publish it. but recently i had a thought of "not everyone can write themselves a yuuta- some people need to read it" so i decided to publish it! even if no one uses it to "un-dissociate" maybe it can help some other way. or maybe ppl just deserve a lil yuushino in these trying times :)

“-----------?”

Shinobu blinks his eyes back into focus. His vision is clear but his head stays foggy and slow. He closes his eyes for a second, trying to think. _What’s happening? Does he have to do something?_

“Hey… are you alright?” There’s a voice, and some movement to his right. _Person,_ his brain supplies unhelpfully. Shinobu swivels his head to stare at whoever it is. _He should say something? Yeah… you’re supposed to reply when someone talks._

“Shinobu-kun?” Yuuta’s voice is gentle. Oh, it’s Yuuta who he’s looking at… that’s right. He hadn’t noticed.

“Um… I’m him?” Oh his eyes are unfocusing again, oops. _He should stop right, how does he do that?_

“----,--- ---.” The words slip through his ears again, _oh no._ _What’s he doing? Um…_

He blinks again, refocusing. Oh, he’s close. _Right Yuuta-kun… he’s talking to him._ “Uhm…” _His brain’s too foggy… he can’t move the words out of it._ “Uhm…”

He has to close his eyes again, he doesn’t… he’s confused. _Giving up._

Something’s touching him. That’s him right? He thinks so, maybe. The fog in his brain’s spreading everywhere, he’s evaporating.

His back? Someone’s back touches something flat. He starts to tip over to the side. He’s caught though. Right, Yuuta’s here?

“H-help. Shin-ob’s doesn’ work…” Is that him talking? He hears the voice in his head but not his ears.

“----, -‘-- --- ---.” The words barely make sense, but he gets it. He doesn’t know what, but he does.

He’s picked up, lifted? A bad idea… his arms stretch out like putty, beyond the constraint of his limbs, dragging against the floor.

“Ohhh…” He’s laying down. Bed? It’s so good. He can’t tell if he’s smiling. “Th-ank.” He reaches out, his arms super heavy but he wants something? His eyes are too tired to open still, he bumps into something. Someone? It moves, person…

.

.

“Uuuu…” Shinobu groans, turning onto his side. He feels… weird? Almost like he’s entering his body for the first time.

“Hey...?”

He looks up, ah! Yuuta’s crouching next to him. He’s lying in a bed? He doesn’t remember getting up…

“Yuuta-kunnn…” He whispers. “Hi…” He tugs at his companion’s hand, just realizing he’s holding it.

Yuuta sighs, dropping to his knees so they’re at eye level. “Shinobu-kun, you scared me… jeez.” He’s smiling softly. “You’re okay…” He squeezes Shinobu’s hand gently.

“I’m okay.” He repeats. “I feel tired. Something happened?” He wiggles back, making a space for Yuuta on the bed.

“Yeah, you were zoned out again.” Yuuta lays down next to him, keeping their hands connected. “You seemed… frozen? You couldn’t really talk…”

He doesn’t really remember. “Mmm?” He shifts forward, nudging into the side of Yuuta’s neck.

“Don’t worry about it right now… you seem exhausted.” Yuuta’s other arm wraps over him, hand cradling the back of his head, gently stroking his hair. “Rest for now Shinobu~”

“You’re-!” His heart feels warm, he nuzzles against the other boy’s neck. The slight burst of energy slips away, and he feels tired but happy. “Yuuta-kun…” He feels exhaustion weighing on him, so sleepy. “Love you. So much… Love, love, love you…”

“Mhmm, I love you too.”

He finally drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading uwu, kudo and comment if u like. although normally i'm cool w critical comments, seeing as this was literally written while my brain was not fully there, i'd like to request no negative comments please >.<  
> also not sure if this is a good place for it but i do have a multichapter i've been working on- it's a shinotori social media influencers au fic. i'd love if u checked it out. that's all :3


End file.
